PRIDE WITHOUT PREJUDICE
by girl-with-the-red-boots
Summary: Misaki ia a 16 year old girl who lives with her twin brother and granny. After their first meeting, Gaara starts to visit Misaki's home almost everyday. As their friendship gets deeper,Gaara soon discovers her past and promises to keep it a secret. Unfortunately,Hinata as well as Naruto overhears their conversation which makes Naruto happier than ever...
1. chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in the sand village. Gaara, the present Kazekage, was preparing to visit the village which was busy as usual. On the streets the people were rushing to their jobs. The markets too, were filled with busy customers. Children were playing on the streets, making it noisier than ever. As Gaara made his way through the village, the people started to greet him. Some kids stopped running about and watched Gaara with awe.

As he crossed the markets, Gaara came across a pretty little cottage with a beautiful garden. He was fascinated to see such a lovely garden. It was full of all sorts of desert plants, with insects flying here and there. As he drew nearer, he saw a girl planting accacia seeds.

"Excuse me, does this garden belong to you?"asked Gaara softly.

The girl stood up and was startled to see the Kazekage standing near the gate.

"N-no, this is my granny's garden."answered the girl, hastily.

She was as beautiful as an angel. Her vermilion coloured hair was tied to form a long pony tail. She had a milk rose complexion and a pair of leaf-green eyes which dazzled on her pretty face. Her soft thin hands clutched together as Gaara stood spellbound. After a moment's silence, the kazekage spoke.

"I-I see...w-well...w-what's your n-name?"Gaara stuttered.

"M-my name is Misaki, nice to meet you Kazekage-san. If you need something you can tell me without any hasitation, sir."answered the girl, witha resonating voice.

Gaara quickly gathered himself and once again looked at the garden. The cactuses looked quite pretty.

"If you don't mind, can you give one of those cactuses ?"asked Gaara, slowly making his way into the garden.

"Sure sir! Granny will be very happy to know this. A storm destroyed all the plants and we were not able to sell cactuses for 4 days. Well, untill I get the cactus you can wait in the house." replied Misaki, quite excited.

As soon as Gaara stepped into the house, he was astonished. It was a beautifully decorated cottage. Though it was small, it was the most wonderful house Gaara had ever seen. He started to watch the decorations with wide eyed curosity. Misaki felt elated to see Gaara's interest in their small house, as she made her way back to the garden.

"Do you like our house?!"shouted Misaki, excitedly.

"Yes I do. Is this all your doing?!"asked Gaara, making his way outside the house.

"Yes! I worked hard in decorating it. Truthfully...even I myself like it very much. My twin brother, Yohei, also helped me."said Misaki, pleased at Gaara's compliment.

"It's lovely, I think it is the most beautiful cottage I have ever seen."said Gaara looking at Misaki. She took the pot and carefully handed it over to Gaara.

"Thanks."said Misaki, barely able to hide her excitement.

"It was really nice to spend time with you. I loved your garden as well as your cottage and I hope to visit you soon."said Gaara, as he moved out.

The Kazekage bid a elaborate goodbye and slowly walked towards the market as Misaki kept looking at him.

**_I don't know when, but I'll soon upload the next chapter so please continue reading_.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another sunny morning in the sand. Gaara strapped the gourd on his back and went for a round once again. It was Sunday. With closed shops and lonely playgronds the village looked dilapidated. It was as good as dead. As Gaara made his way through the empty streets, the minutes seemed like years to him. Almost after a century or so it seemed to Gaara, he finally reached the garden of his dreams. The door was open. As soon as he stepped inside the garden, Misaki came running to him.

"Hello sir! Do you need something?"asked Misaki, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well...I just came to visit you..."

"Misa! Who is it?! Do you need any help?!" interrupted a voice. As Gaara looked towards the door, he spotted a boy. He was one handsome teenager with yellow hair and a pair of green eyes that looked same as Misaki's. His eyes gave a suspisious look as Misaki turned back.

"He is the Kazekage, and Kazekage-san, he is Yohei... my twin brother."introduced Misaki. After a moment's stillness, Yohei finally gathered himself. He came rushing towards Gaara.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't know...I-I mean...well...how can we help you, sir?stuttered Yohei, flushing.

"I don't need anything right now. I just came to visit you. I have already finished my work so I was quite bored. If you two are busy then..."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO we are not at all busy! You are always welcomed sir! Don't worry a bit...we were just cleaning the store room. Why are you standing outside, sir...come inside."said Yohei, in a haste.

A few minutes passed by...

"I see, so you've already visited our cottage a few days before...so, do you like our house?"asked Yohei, making his way inside the cottage.

"I really do like your villa. It's quite pretty. Well is your Granny still busy?"replied Gaara, tenderly.

"Actually Granny went to see her sick friend. She is suffering from high fever and has nobody to look after...so, Granny decided to help her. I hope she will get well soon."said Yohei, firmly.

After almost an hour, Gaara gently stood up, bid goodbye and slowly walked out of the garden. This day was a little different from the others. As he made his way back home, he kept thinking of the moments he spent with Misaki and her brother. From then on, Gaara started to visit them often. As days passed by Gaara began to get closer to Misaki and Yohei. He also met their Granny, once, though she rarely stayed at home.

"So, Gaara...I was thinking...what is up with you? Why are you going out so often? You are the Kazekage...so think about it once in a while. Nowadays, I beginning to think, you are not at all serious about your work. If you continue like this...then you'll soon lose your post as the Kazekage. If you are having any problem, so...why don't you share it with me?" said Temari, crossly.

"Sorry about that...but...you know...actually...it's not like what you are thinking. I promise that...I'll not... go out so frequently. If...you don't mind...can I...go on a round...just...for...today?"asked Gaara, absent-mindedly.

"_Where_ do you exactly go? Is that place _so_ important to you? It won't harm if you just tell me the name of the place."said temari, looking suspisous.

"It dosen't concern you where I go but if you insist so much then I'll tell you...I go to a certain place wh-which is some...what connected to my wo-works."lied Gaara, still looking outside the window. He wasn't quite sure Temari bought untill she left him alone without a word. She didn't even look back at him which further added to Gaara's discomfort. As soon as she stepped out of the room, Gaara stood up, took the gourd and went outside. He never expected Temari to go out of the room without enquiring him further. When he finally reached the garden, Misaki came and opened the gate at once.

"As you can see, Yohei and granny are not in home today. Granny's friend just passed away. So, granny had to visit her home and she asked yohei to accompany her. I stayed at home to keep a watch. So...you may find it boring."said Misaki, looking gloomy.

"What! Why should I be bored?! You are there!"said Gaara, laughing. Misaki blushed, her eyes towards the ground.

"Well...you can have a sit, sir."said Misaki, softly, slowly stepping inside.

"So...would you like to have a cup of tea?"asked Misaki, gently moving into the kitchen.

"Oh! You must be a thought reader."quipped Gaara.

"_Excuse me_ is there anyone in the house?"asked a voice,firmly, knoking the door. Gaara got up to open the door and as soon as he unlocked it, there was Temari, frowning. Gaara's eyeballs seemed to pop out and he lost his voice. Somehow he managed to recover himself.

"What are you doing here?"asked Gaara, pretending to be calm.

"I could ask the same to you?!"snapped Temari.

"I was just..."

"I hope you remember that we had a conversation a few hours ago. You said that you go to an important place that is connected to your works. See...if you continue like this...as I told you before, the elders will never again accept you as the KAZEKAGE! Are you getting me?!"said Temari, furiously as she stepped in.

"I was passing by this cottage and I saw you sitting inside! Are you at all serious about your work?!"snapped Temari once again. Though Misaki was listening their conversation, it was hard for her to understand it, so she finally spoke.

"What is actually going on?"asked Misaki, looking perplexed.

"A...actually...u..m..."

"I'm his sister and who are _you_?"interrupted Temari.

"Sorry, my name is Misaki...nice to meet you mam."replied Misaki, gently.

"I see...so will you mind if I join you? Actually I'm tired of working. So taking rest for a bit will not harm, will it ?"asked Temari, firmly.

"But just now you said that we should be serious about our work."said Gaara, sarcastically.

"Well...I-I'm not the Kazekage...its your duty, by the way."said Temari, boldly.

As they continued their conversation, Misaki served them the tea and the snacks. Though Temari was pretending to be harsh, she actually enjoyed talking to Misaki and the whole time Gaara was ignored by the girls. After their long conversation, Temari and Gaara finally started home.

"Your friend is not that bad like I thought. I feel its a nice place for taking rest, so I think I'll be visiting them once in a week."said Temari, icily.

"WHAT!You can't do this!...

"Gaara! stop shouting in the streets! As I told you, you are the KAZEKAGE!So you have to work hard to protect the village and you can also visit but _rarely_.

"WHY!See this is not fair!..."

As Misaki was still standing outside the Garden, she could clearely hear their arguement and before stepping inside the cottage, she had a good laugh. But no matter what, the Kazekage and his sister continued their unnecessary arguements as they slowly dissapeared into the dousing flame of the sunset.

_**I'll soon upload the next chapter. So please continue reading.**_


End file.
